


The Words Don't Matter

by Patcho418



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anyways Adora is just tryna work and Catra is not letting her, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Soft kissing, in which Catra is once again the embodiment of > :3, that turns into hot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Inspired by a tweet byAshadoodledocatradora but adora is translating a scroll for bow’s dads and catra is keeping her company and just gives her soft kisses randomly on her body but then each kiss becomes slower and adora goes from “aww” to “i’m gunna LOSE it if she doesn’t stop”Follow me onTwitter!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	The Words Don't Matter

Another scroll joined the pile on the table, rolling out against the others and stopping just before it could fall off the table.

Adora let out a long, _heavy_ sigh. Sometimes she really wished there were more people on Etheria who could read old First Ones writing, but seeing as how it was only her who could do it, that meant everyone came to her when they needed a business leger or a math formula or an old have-finished romance novel translated.

Bow’s dads, as much as she loved them, were probably the most adamant that Adora use her talents to help them. This pile of books and scrolls was the third bunch they’d brought over this week with the exuberant promise of more soon.

And this was _after_ Bow had told them to lay off a bit.

It had gotten late very quickly (or maybe she’d really spent the whole afternoon reading), and she’d moved her studying to her room, shedding her stiff jacket in favour of comfier pyjamas. Mostly just in case she fell asleep halfway through her work; stars knew she already felt like it.

Adora began to reach for another unread tome—this one, by the title, she could guess would be just as benign as the last—when Catra’s fingers curled around her bicep. Adora paused and glanced towards her; Catra’s gaze was gentle, relaxed, and Adora immediately felt herself settle into her touch.

If there was any silver lining to these study sessions, it was that Catra almost always joined her, if only to provide some silent company.

“You sure you don’t want to take a break first, Adora?” Catra murmured with a raised eyebrow, uttering it more like a challenge than a question.

Adora rolled her eyes and smirked confidently. “Nah, this is easy stuff. My brain’s never felt less exhausted!”

“Adora.”

It’s a single word, but it was enough to pull all the tension from her back and push all the air out of her lungs. Adora slouched back against the couch, letting her head fall just over the back side as she stared up at the ceiling.

“It’s exhausting, Catra! Have _you_ ever read boring manuals and history for, like, this long?” she groaned, pulling a delighted giggle from Catra’s lips.

“Obviously not, Adora, I’m not the one who can read First Ones writing!”

Catra’s laugh continued despite Adora’s obvious indignance, but it wasn’t long before that indignance melted away into endearment. Catra’s laugh was musical, and it was enough to make Adora smile. Maybe it was that she’d lived so long without hearing that laugh every day, but Adora swore now she couldn’t get enough of it.

She drew her head forward again and turned to Catra as her laughter died down. “Alright. But only a short break.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Geez, Adora. A short break?”

“Yes, Catra, a short break. I still have work to do.”

“God, you’re gonna have grey hairs by the time you’re thirty,” Catra teased, giving Adora’s shoulder a light shove; her hand drew back for a very split second, hovering just above Adora’s bare shoulder, before drawing back in.

Catra’s hand was firm on her shoulder, her fingers curling in and out to knead the tension Adora practically always carried with her. Soft beds and pillows could hardly do much to ease her stress, but Catra always knew just how to hold her, just how to touch her.

Adora hummed pleasantly as she melted into Catra’s touch. “Yeah, that’s the stuff.”

Catra’s hand was immediately absent, and Adora knew exactly why. She turned to face Catra, welcomed by the sight of her cheeks flaring red and her nose scrunched in annoyance.

“You know I hate when you say weird stuff,” she sneered, and that elicited a light snicker from Adora.

“I know, you’re just cute when you’re mad,” she said.

Catra growled and batted her hand as if she were able to swat the compliment away. “Just shut up and turn around so I can massage you, idiot!”

Adora let out another giggle but did as she was told, lifting her feet from the floor to sit cross-legged and turning so that her back was to Catra. Not soon after were Catra’s hands at her shoulders, her thumbs kneading into the sides of her neck as her palms pressed into her skin. Once upon a time, having Catra’s hand so near her neck might’ve been something to worry about. Now it managed to set her at ease in a way nothing else could.

She took a large, relaxed breath as Catra worked her hands around her shoulders and down to her back, where she massaged away the tension kept in Adora’s shoulder blades and upper back. Her thumbs pressed a little deeper, digging away the knotted muscles that had been sore for far too long and easing up afterwards with soothing, small circles.

Adora could only think of how enchanting this was, how blissful relaxing with Catra’s hands at her back could be. She’d once thought relaxation nearly impossible, but now it was so easy to fall into, to the point where she almost forgot that she’d ever had work to do in the first place.

Then, quickly, Catra placed a gentle kiss on top of her tank top where her thumbs were a moment ago.

Adora startled at the contact and turned around as her cheeks flushed with hot blush. “What are you doing?”

Catra’s eyes darted up to meet Adora’s and she quickly pulled her lips away from Adora’s back, her own cheeks flushing pink. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m kissing you.”

“Aw,” Adora cooed; so what if it annoyed Catra, the act was endlessly endearing, and she would never complain when she was the object of Catra’s affectionate touches and kisses.

Catra, however, huffed in exasperation. “Yeah, yeah, just turn around and let me kiss you again.” Then, in a smaller voice laced with worry: “Unless you don’t want me to.”

The slightness of Catra’s voice sent a sad pang through Adora’s heart. Sometimes she forgot how deep Catra’s hurt ran, how long it had been etched into her bones and siphoned into her veins. She’d more than once wished that she could call upon She-Ra to draw out all the darkness and pain swimming inside of her, but She-Ra’s healing could only do so much; the rest was on them.

Still, Catra had already come so far to the point where she was comfortable being openly affectionate, and Adora always made sure she knew it was welcome. If not for the fact that Adora wanted to see Catra happy, healthy, and sure of herself, but also because she liked getting kissed by her girlfriend.

Adora reached back and wrapped her fingers around Catra’s hand. “I like it.”

Catra paused, her mouth hanging open for a moment, but her features quickly softened and she brought herself closer to Adora’s hand, kissing her knuckle delicately with lingering lips. A soft smile broke across Adora’s mouth and she turned to give Catra her cherished privacy.

Catra’s kisses explored much of Adora’s back: her shoulder blades, where old scars sank into fair skin; her shoulders, dotted with tiny freckles that Catra paid special attention do; the base of her neck, and by that point Adora had fallen so far into bliss she’d almost completely forgotten how short this break was supposed to be. When she tried to move away, Catra grumbled a barely audible “no” and followed Adora, hooking her arms around her waist and nuzzling against her.

Adora chuckled. As cute as it was, she really had to at least get started on this one log before the night was gone. She reached for the tome and pulled it towards her, opening it to the first page: a table of contents, which she figured was always a decent place to start.

“You’re still on break, princess,” Catra mumbled from behind her. Clearly, she had other ideas of how Adora should spend her time.

Adora lifted a hand behind her to card her fingers through Catra’s hair, relishing in the purr it elicited against her. skin “Are you trying to boss me around, Force Captain?” When Catra remained silent, Adora smirked and withdrew her hand, settling it against the page as she scanned the categories in the book.

She’d hardly made it past page two when Catra continued kissing her. Alright. Adora had no qualms about it. These kisses were absolutely delicate and innocent, small pecks along her shoulders, dotting the freckles she must’ve missed the first time around. Her eyes fell back to the page and the complicated runic writing she somehow knew perfectly how to translate.

She’d made it to page four when Catra’s kisses became slow. Languid. _Deliberate_.

Everywhere her lips met Adora’s skin was left sparking with warmth, and it became harder to focus as Catra took her pulse against her mouth, pulling against her ever so slightly.

Still, it was enough to make Adora’s eyes flutter and her head crane away, allowing Catra more access to her neck. Her lips were parting, letting out shaky breaths as she held back a—

“Catra,” Adora gasped, breaking from Catra’s embrace just barely. Her cheeks were searing, her skin red and her heart racing. But that didn’t stop her from having work to do.  
Even if she wanted to keep doing this. A lot.

Catra tilted her chin, resting it against her. “What? I’m just kissing you, babe.”

Adora shuddered at the word—Catra absolutely _knew_ how pet names made her weak—and fought the urge to just fall back into Catra, let her hands and lips wander where they wanted to over her body.

“It wasn’t this hot before,” Adora griped.

“Oh, so it’s not hot when I kiss you, _babe?_ ”

Another shudder, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to even think about reading anything right now. She spread her fingers against the page, trying to focus on the words, but instead found her attention being drawn away with every leisurely kiss from Catra’s lips and the light grazing of her nails against her shoulders.

“It is,” Adora protested through a shaky breath, “but you know how long it takes me to read these things.”

Catra hummed, an unfairly seductive sound against her ear. “Sure I do. So why don’t you finish the rest of this pile tomorrow when you’re all rested up?”

Adora pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to give in to Catra’s tempting offer and the very deliberate way she dragged her hand up and down her bicep, slowly massaging away every other excuse Adora could come up with not to abandon her work. Catra absolutely had more than just one way of getting straight to Adora’s core, able to pry apart all of the lies and the expectations and ugly self-doubts to let Adora feel free to want.

And right now, she really wanted to put the book away and spend the rest of the night with Catra.

A gentle smile formed through a small exhale, and she quickly marked her page in the book (it was probably about birds or something) before setting it down beside her. Catra, for once this entire evening, was patient as Adora readjusted herself so that she was facing Catra, her back barely raised above the sofa’s armrest. A shameless smirk pulled at Catra’s lips, her mismatched eyes scanning Adora’s body up and down before settling in her gaze.

Adora scoffed incredulously. “ _You_ are insatiable.” Despite that, she pulled Catra closer, her own fingers curling against her waist under her shirt. It immediately elicited a delighted purr from Catra, who drew her face down closer to Adora’s, the tips of their noses just barely brushing.

“Then stop talking,” Catra began her voice just barely below a whisper that sent a shiver up Adora’s spine, “and kiss me.”

Adora ceded victory to Catra, bringing their faces flush together and kissing Catra with an impatience that had clearly been building in the both of them. Of course, when the cost of defeat was this sweet and this hot, Adora didn’t mind letting Catra win.

Those books could probably wait until morning for translation, anyways.


End file.
